Ash's Rock of Love
by thisistravis57
Summary: Pikachu realizes his love for Ash and must know if he feels the same way... Please Review! Ash/Misty, Ash/Pikachu


Ash's Rock of Love

It had been a long day for our hero, Ash Ketchum. He had been training with his Pikachu all day in order to prepare for his battle with Pewter City's Gym Leader, Brock. Since Brock used Rock-Type pokemon, Ash had to train his Pikachu especially hard. Once the evening came, Ash and his faithful companions Pikachu and Misty decided to retire to the local Pokémon Center.

Ash paid for a room at the Pokémon Center for the night in order to prepare for his battle against Brock the following day. Ash and Misty got changed into their pajamas and Pikachu got comfortable on a small bed designed especially for Pokemon of Pikachu's size.

"Goodnight Pikachu." Ash said.

"Pika Pikaaaaa…." Pikachu whispered as he drifted off into his Pokédreams.

Pikachu had experienced many vivid, realistic dreams in the past, but none quite like this. This dream had something… more. In this dream, Pikachu was battling against Brock, but Ash was no were to be seen. Pikachu defeated Brock's Onix and earned the Boulder Badge. Pikachu so excited to tell Ash about his victory that he could hardly wait. He ran back to the Pewter City Pokémon Center, but Ash was nowhere to be seen. Nurse Joy told Pikachu that Ash had returned home to rest. Pikachu then decided to return to Pallet Town by himself.

By the time Pikachu reached Viridian City, he was feeling extremely weak. Although Pikachu's body was not ready to continue this journey, he knew that Ash would be exuberant in finding out about Pikachu's victory. He pressed on without resting and finally reached Pallet Town the following morning.

When Pikachu finally reached the door of the Ketchum Homestead, a storm had begun to take hold and Pikachu had passed out from exhaustion. A few minutes later, Delia found Pikachu curled up in a small ball outside the door, barely breathing. Delia wrapped up Pikachu in a towel and brought him inside. Delia then ran upstairs to tell Ash about what happened. Ash, in a panic, bolted downstairs and brought Pikachu into his room.

"Pikachu, what happened to you? What are you doing here?" Ash said.

"Pi… Ka… Pi…" he softly moaned as he handed Ash the Boulder Badge that he earned.

"Pikachu? How? Where did you get this from? Did you get this for me?"

"Pika... Chu…" Nodded Pikachu while smiling.

"Oh Pikachu! Thank you so much! I'm sorry about everything. When I first walked into the Pewter City Gym, I just became so nervous that I didn't think I could be a Pokémon Master anymore. But you gave me hope Pikachu! I love you!" Ash exclaimed.

Pikachu did not know how to react to this. Sure, they were great friends, and Pikachu really did enjoy spending time with Ash, but love? Pikachu wasn't sure about this. And what kind of love was Ash talking about? Was this the kind of love that best friends had for each other, as sort of a family thing, or did this mean something… more?

Ash and Pikachu layed in Ash's bed together while Pikachu was drying off and getting warmed up. Ash fell asleep, but Pikachu couldn't stop thinking about what Ash had said earlier. Love is a very strong word, and Pikachu was starting to feel that way about Ash. Sure, Pikachu had always thought that Ash was cute, but his feelings for Ash had previously been nothing more than a small crush. Now, Pikachu was in love with Ash and was fairly certain that Ash felt the same way about Pikachu. Whether Ash truly loved him or not, Pikachu had to know and there was only one way to find out.

Pikachu slowly crawled up to Ash's face, who was still asleep. Pikachu quieted his breathing and leaned closely into Ash's face before the two finally locked lips. Pikachu held this kiss for about five seconds before Ash woke up and realized what was happening.

"Pikachu, what are you…" Pikachu put his paw up to Ash's mouth to stop him from talking.

"You're right Pikachu. Nothing more needs to be said."

With that, Pikachu and Ash resumed making out. This intensity continued for ten minutes. After they finished, Ash and Pikachu stared longingly into each other's eyes. "I think I know what you want me to do." Ash said softly.

Ash began to slowly remove his trousers and his underwears before standing in front of Pikachu fully nude. Pikachu couldn't help but notice Ash's throbbing member, now fully erect at seven glorious inches. While Pikachu had never had a sexual experience in his life, he somehow instinctively knew what to do. He opened his mouth as wide as he possibly could, nearly dislocating his jaw, and allowed Ash to insert his member into Pikachu's mouth. Ash was surprised; he was able to fit most of his dick into Pikachu's mouth.

"Wow Pikachu, I'm surprised. You were able to fit most of my cock in your mouth."

"BLOGERGBOSDMMFLMM" said Pikachu, trying to talk around Ash's erect member.

Ash began by slowly pushing and pulling his dick in Pikachu's mouth before picking up his tempo. When Ash began to speed up Pikachu began to hum to create a small vibration. Pikachu was hungry for some Ashcum and couldn't wait any longer.

Pikachu released a very small electric shock, not enough to harm Ash, but definitely enough for Ash to feel it. When Ash felt this warm, electric tingle he instantly came, filling Pikachu's mouth with an almost impossible amount of Ashcum. Pikachu deeply enjoyed the taste of Ashcum, comparing it to a fish sandwich that he had a few days previous. Pikachu wanted more and quickly began sucking Ash's member again.

"Sorry Pikachu, I need to take a break. I'm not ready to go on." Ash said breathing heavily. Pikachu's electric tingle had caught Ash off guard. While he was not expecting it, Ash did immensely enjoy the feeling. It was something of pure ecstacy, but Ash needed to take a break.

After a quick ten minute rest, Ash leaned over to Pikachu and softly whispered in his ear "I'm ready to go if you are."

With that, Pikachu's face lit up with excitement! Pikachu had cleaned out the last bits of Achcum left in his fur and was ready to go.

"C'mon Pikachu, let's do it…."

Pikachu awoke with a start. Was it just a dream? Pikachu looked out the bedroom window and saw that they were indeed still in Pewter City. Judging by the position of the moon, Pikachu gathered that he had only been asleep for a couple hours. There was no denying it at this point; Pikachu was in love with Ash Ketchum and needed to have Ash feel the same way about him. Pikachu left his small room and decided to pay Ash a late-night visit.

Pikachu entered the room that Ash was staying in but could hardly see anything in the blackened room. He heard some rustling from the bed, attributing it to Ash's tossing and turning. Pikachu began to lightly tug on the sheets of Ash's bed, but was unable to garner his attention. Finally, Pikachu became frustrated and ripped off the sheets and was shocked with what he saw.

Ash and Misty were together in bed, making love to each other. Ash looked over and saw his small yellow friend, blurting out "PIKACHU?" as he and Misty simultaneously orgasmed. Both Ash and Misty released an almost inhuman amount of bodily fluid, drenching both of their crotches and most of their lower bodies in the result of their tender love-making.

"Pikachu, what the hell are you doing here?" Ash blurted out, cleaning himself off with a towel and put his pants back on. The mixture of Ashcum and Mistyjuice left Ash feeling very sticky.

"Pika… Pi…" Pikachu whispered quietly, tears forming in his eyes.

"Alright Pikachu," Ash said, "I know what you are thinking. Listen, you have been a really good friend, the best friend a Pokémon Trainer could ask for, but I have certain… _needs._ I don't feel comfortable trying to express these needs with a Pokémon. It's just not natural. You knew I had a crush on Misty since I first laid eyes on her. Tonight, she and I really connected, both emotionally and physically. I hope you understand."

"Pi pika, Pikachu." Pikachu said. He understood what Ash was saying but was still heartbroken. The love of his life had just had sex with a human, and Ash had basically told him that nothing would ever happen between them. Pikachu was devastated and both Ash and Misty could see that.

"Hold on Ash," said Misty. "Why can't we let Pikachu have a little fun?" 

"What are you talking about Misty?" Ash asked.

"Pikachu has been a great friend to the both of us. Just like Humans, Pokémon also experience serious needs. There may come a point where Pikachu needs to express his feelings in the same way that you and I have, and I think that time is now. Plus, I've always thought that Pikachu was kinda cute." 

"Misty, are you suggesting…"

"Ash I'm gonna be blunt with you; I want you and Pikachu to perform bukkake with me. I wanna know what it's like to be drenched in a mix of human and pokécum. Please Ash, won't you do this for me? For the both of us?" 

"Say no more Misty." Ash said as he began to take his pants off. Once he was fully nude, he took his currently flaccid member and began vigorously rubbing it, making it gradually grow harder. Pikachu climbed on top of the bed as Misty got down on her knees in eager anticipation.

Pikachu began rubbing his cock in a similar fashion to his master, greatly enjoying the immense wave of pleasure he was currently feeling. Ash saw what Pikachu was doing and noticed how happy Pikachu was getting. Ash began rubbing his dick even faster, wanting to see his cum all over Misty's face. Pikachu saw this as a challenge and began rubbing and slapping his cock furiously.

"Pi….. Ka…. CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Pikachu screamed as a wave of pleasure erupted from his body. He was the first to ejaculate, releasing his Chu-cum across the back of Misty's head and down her back. She was able to spin around fast enough to catch some of the delicious Chu-cum in her mouth.

As soon as Pikachu had finished, Misty spun around just in time for Ash to ejaculate into her mouth and across her face. She caught a small amount of Ash-cum in her eye, causing a small amount of burning, but she didn't mind. Both Ash and Pikachu were completely spent and laid back in the bed, trying to catch their breath.

Misty quite enjoyed the taste of both Ash's and Pikachu's cum. Pikachu's Chu-cum had a somewhat gritty texture and sweet flavor while Ash's Ash-cum had a somewhat smoother texture and slight fishy flavor. Together, this combination created a flavor experience that Misty had never savored before. Misty returned to her room to sleep, exhausted from what just happened.

"Oh my god Pikachu, that was the greatest experience of my life." Ash moaned, still recuperating from the previous event. "Pikachu, is there any way you will sodomize me?"

Quite quickly, it would appear that Pikachu's fate had changed. Initially, he had quickly had his heart broken by Ash, now he was asking Pikachu to penetrate him? What could Pikachu do but to say yes?"

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu shouted excitedly.

With that, Ash rolled over onto his stomach as Pikachu climbed on top of his back. "Now Pikachu," Ash said, "The first thing you need to do is get me loose. You can do this by sticking some of your fingers into my sphincter and wiggling them around until my anus stays loose. Then you can begin to penetrate me. For both of ours sake, you can borrow some of my lube."

Ash reached into the nightstand drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube that he had brought in case he felt any urges during his trip. The bottle was finally being put to good use as Pikachu began to lotion up his now erect member. He then approached Ash and, like Ash suggested, put his small fingers into Ash's anus and began to wiggle them. This made Ash's sphincter walls become loose and open from their previously hard and closed state. Pikachu then began to slowly insert his member into Ash's ass. "Ouch!" Ash winced in pain. He was not initially prepared for this feeling of someone else being inside him and it caused him a large amount of pain, which gradually passed over time. Although Pikachu thought he had nothing left, he was able to muster up a small amount of energy and Chu-cum to release in Ash's colon. Pikachu slowly removed his member and cleaned himself up. After climbing back into bed, Pikachu and Ash kissed each other goodnight and fell asleep.

Ash, Misty, and Pikachu woke up the following morning around the same time. The group decided to take a day off from training and relax. They visited many stores around Pewter City and just enjoyed each other's company. In the afternoon, Pikachu decided to return back to the Pokémon Center with Misty. Pikachu's cock had been really sore from the night before and wanted to ice it. Misty went back with Pikachu to the Pokémon Center to make sure he was ok, leaving Ash alone in Pewter City.

Ash kept running through the events of the previous night in his head. Obviously the sex with Misty was fantastic, and when Pikachu was brought in, it was even better, but Ash wanted, no, needed, _more._ Ash had felt a near orgasmic pleasure when Pikachu began to penetrate him, mainly for one reason; the pain. The thought of sexual pain drove Ash wild and he knew that he needed more. He wouldn't be able to feel that way again by having sex with Pikachu. Sure, Pikachu was nice, but he's a small Pokémon and his member isn't all that large. No, Ash knew that he needed something larger. Something… _harder._

Scanning over the local horizon, Ash saw something that struck a cord with him; Mt. Moon. "Of course!" Ash thought, "I'll go into Mt. Moon! That place is filled with geodudes, a rock-type Pokémon! That's the answer I need! A rock-type!"

Ash quickly jogged over to the entrance of Mt. Moon and peaked inside. He knew that going into the cave without a Pokémon was extremely dangerous, but the temptation of the geodudes was just too much. Last night was the best experience of his entire life, but Ash knew that he could never experience anything like that again unless it was with a rock-type Pokémon and the geodudes in Mt. Moon were the closest thing he could think of. Ash then quietly tip-toed into the entrance of Mt. Moon. He had gone about one hundred feet into the cave when he felt a hand of his shoulder.

"Well well well, if it isn't Ash Ketchum." Ash instantly recognized the voice. It was Gary Oak, Ash's former best friend and current rival.

"Oh, hey Gary. What are you doing here?" Ash couldn't believe that Gary was here. Ash didn't want to be caught in Mt. Moon doing what he was about to do, especially by Gary Oak.

"I just got back from Vermillion City. I beat Lt. Surge and just got my third Gym Badge. I decided I would head back to Pallet Town and wait while you catch up with me. Hahaha! So, Ash, what are you doing here?"

"Well," Ash mumbled, " I came here looking to catch a Geodude…"

"But Ash," Gary replied, "You didn't bring any pokéballs with you. You don't even have your Pikachu with you. How do plan on catching a Geodude without any Pokémon or Pokéballs?"

"Well, I don't know. I guess you're right, Gary."

"Of course I'm right!" exclaimed Gary, "In fact, I think you wanted to use a Geodude for something else, but what could it be? Geodudes are good movers, but they aren't really good for anything else. That leaves only one possible explaination, Ash Ketchum; You wanted a Geodude for sexual pleasure!"

Ash's face turned pale white. How did Gary figure this out? Was there some obvious clue that Ash wasn't aware of? This was easily the most embarrassing moment of his life. Ash needed to quickly cover his tracks and try to regain some of his reputation, if possible.

"What are you talking about Gary? That's the craziest thing I have ever heard in my life. You don't have any proof! If you tell anyone, I will deny it for the rest of my life. Just leave me alone, Gary!"

"Sorry Ash," Gary responded, "but the way you are denying it, it seems like you're trying to cover it up. I think that's what you are here to do!"

There was no point in trying to deny it now. Gary knew and was going to tell everyone about Ash's dirty and perverted plans. Ash figured the only thing he could do at this point was try to reason with Gary.

"Alright, it's true Gary. You figured out the real reason why I'm here. Just promise that you won't tell anyone about this, especially my mom, ok?"

"Well Ash, if you wanna do the nasty with a geodude, then we should see if you're ready, shouldn't we?"

Ash was puzzled. "What are you talking about. What do you want me to do?"

"It's quite simple, Ash." Gary began to remove his pants. "If you can handle me, then a Geodude should be no problem.

Ash then saw what Gary was talking about. His dick was fully erect at a magnificent ten inches. Ash could hardly believe it. "God dammit Gary. You always have to beat me at everything, don't you? Whenever we played games as a kid, you always had to win. When we began our journey, you had to beat me to Pokémon Champion. Now, you beat me in penis size."

"Ash, shut the fuck up!" Gary screamed. He slapped Ash across the face as hard as he could, knocking Ash unconscious.

When Ash came to, he noticed he couldn't move his arms or legs. He had been tied up by Gary. Gary then began to thrust his cock deep into Ash's anus. Ash immediately screamed out in pain, and Gary noticed that Ash began bleeding profusely from his asshole. Gary continued to pulverize Ash's ass until he finally came inside Ash. After pulling out, he left Ash laying in a puddle of Ash's blood and tears mixed with a small amount of Gary-cum. "Why? Why did you do this to me?" Ash cried.

"Isn't it obvious? You know that I have been attracted to you for the longest time. Now, I'm finally getting what I want! Now, I think you're ready for our friend Geodude."

Gary reached into his belt and pulled out a pokéball and released a Geodude that he had recently caught. After the Geodude had been released, Gary quickly grabbed the rock Pokémon and began to furiously rub its penis. Geodude began to cry out in pain while Gary jerked him off. Once the Geodude had become fully erect at about twelve inches, Gary returned to Ash, who had passed out due to his blood loss. Once Gary began thrusting Geodude's raging hard-on into Ash's ass, he immediately woke up.

Ash had never experienced an intense mixture of pain and pleasure in his life. Ash was simultaneously feeling an extreme sense of joy and excruciating pain. He knew what Gary was doing was completely wrong and violated many natural laws, but Ash had never been happier in his life. The only down-side, Ash knew, was that he would never be able to experience pleasure like this in his life again.

The whole time, Geodude cried out from his personal hell. This Geodude had been separated from the rest of his family and was afraid his cries for help would be unheard. Gary had moved Ash into an obscure part of the cave where no other Pokémon would even come close, or at least Gary thought…

"RAAAAAAAAAAWWWWRRRRRR!" A loud roar came from a nearby source. Gary did not recognize the source of the sound and quickly whipped out his pokédex. The pokédex identified the source of the sound as an Onix, an extremely large rock-type Pokémon. "An Onix?" Gary screamed, "There are no Onix in Mt. Moon! He must've heard the cry of the Geodude and came to-"

Before Gary Oak could finish his sentence, he felt a large force come from behind. The Onix had made his penis erect and rammed it through Gary's clothes and up his ass. The force of the penetration was so great that it crushed many of Gary's internal organs, causing him to die almost instantly. The tip of the penis protruded from Gary's mouth, meaning Gary's body had been fully impaled onto the Onix-cock.

Onix then set its sight on Ash. Ash, barely conscious after his recent blood loss, knew what was going to happen and smiled as he quickly accepted his fate. Onix raced over to Ash and forcibly rammed his cock into Ash's surprisingly loose asshole, causing an increase in blood flow out of Ash's pooper. Ash finally blacked out before succumbing to the cold grip of death. Onix-cock finally came to a rest inside of Ash's stomach, completing the Gary-Ash Shish kebab.

A team of Pokémon rangers were brought in to capture and later euthanize the wild Onix. Onix knew that he was going to be killed but knew that he had saved the life of his friend Geodude. Paramedics and a team of coroners were brought in to retrieve the bodies off of the Onix. It took four hours for the coroners to get the smile off of Ash's face.

THE END


End file.
